Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to vibratory material handling equipment such as circular vibratory bowl feeders, screens, spiral conveyors, elevators and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a vibratory device operable as a two mass vibratory system which oscillates in a circular path.
There are many examples of suspension systems for circular vibratory conveyors sometimes referred to as bowl feeders, spiral conveyors and screens which are in commercial use and in the patented art. The suspension system in the combination constitutes a substantial improvement over the prior art.